


A Lesson In Lust

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: A/U, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: Slight A/U.  Tim is your sexy English Lit Professor and you're set on having him.





	A Lesson In Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This occurred to me when I watched Tim in Scary Movie 2. I thought it was awful but Tim is hot af!

Professor Tim was holding his weekly study session in the library of his home as usual. He liked to have things a little less formal, especially since his group of Honours students was so small this year. There were only eight who had demonstrated enough potential to proceed to this stage. And so, during the first week of term, he had suggested this and everyone thought that it was a great idea. Particularly myself as I had another goal in mind, aside from graduating with Honours. 

 

I'd watched Professor Tim during my three previous years at University. At first, I'd found him hot while I sat in a crowded lecture theatre. As I had gotten to know him better, I found that he was also funny, charming, had a razor-sharp wit as well as a wicked sense of humour and he was a champion for those with passion for what he taught. Up close, he really was hot. And extremely sexy. He had beautiful piercing green eyes which sparkled as he read from Shakespeare, Tennyson and Dickens. I often watched his impossibly full lips as he spoke. The way they moved as they shaped his words was mesmerising. I wondered how they would feel against my own. Soft, I was certain. Demanding, possibly. Arousing? I intended to find out. Professor Tim stood only a few inches taller than myself and he had a bit of a paunch, which suited him and I didn't mind it in the slightest. The salt and pepper of his hair and perfectly groomed beard spoke to me of a wealth of experience, a lifetime of knowledge and a lot of time invested in how to please a woman. I loved the way he dressed, usually a tight fitting turtleneck under a formal suit coat. On occasion, he wore an exquisite Harris Tweed coat with leather elbow patches. All in all, for me he was the perfect package and the fact that what I yearned for most of all would be best described as illicit, made me want it all the more. 

 

In the back of my mind, a tiny voice told me that his eyes often lingered a moment too long over me. That during tutorials, as he walked around the room, he would lay his hands on my shoulders more often than he did anyone else. When we went to his house for our weekly study session, he somehow always seemed to sit next to me, causing our knees to bump together. I was sure I was imagining things. There was no way he had anything more than a professional interest in me. Right?

 

We sat around Professor Tim's expensive mahogany table in his impressive library, discussing the finer points of Lady Macbeth's manipulation of her husband into committing the murder of Duncan, therefore paving the way for her to become Queen of Scotland. It was a lively debate, with many differing points of view being offered, regarding her ambition, her pre-meditation and the amount of blood on her hands, both figuratively and literally. She, afterall, had been the one to smear the guardsmen. 

 

Professor Tim was sitting directly to my left with his arm slung over the back of my chair as he lounged in his own, listening intently to the conversation. His body language in itself was not uncommon, as he often encroached perilously close to one's personal space, so no one took much notice. I, however could feel the heat of his skin, millimetres away from my shoulders. Not to mention the fact that our legs were touching from mid-thigh to knee. Which, incidentally was bare for me as my navy skater dress tended to ride up my thigh when I sat down. I could feel the Professor's eyes on me and I turned to find them glinting with something inexplicable. Lust? Or simple fervour owing to the stimulating conversation? I was unsure. As everyone joined in, giving their opinions and refuting other's arguments, I felt Professor Tim's thumb gently swipe between my shoulder blades, just once. And barely there. Even so, it felt like fire on my skin. I followed his line of sight, which was most definitely on the skin of my thigh, just below the bottom of my dress. His eyes flicked up to mine again and he removed his arm from my chair back. I let out a breath I had no idea I'd been holding. 

 

Professor Tim waited for a break in the conversation and announced that he was going to make some coffee. He then patted my thigh with his warm palm and asked me to help him. I followed him in to his spacious kitchen and leant my hip against the counter as I watched him fire up his coffee machine. I didn't meet his eyes but I could feel the weight of his stare. Slowly, I lifted my eyes to his and he had moved closer. We were only a foot apart and I could feel the air thick with tension as he blatantly ran his eyes down my entire body, right down to my Converse, raking back up the way they'd come, stopping at my chest before meeting my eyes once more. Neither of us spoke, nor moved. We simply regarded one another. I called to mind a South American term, mamihlap...something, which succinctly described the current situation. Mamihlapinatapei. That was it! Where both of us desired something to begin but neither was willing to initiate it. I sensed that Professor Tim may have been about to close the distance between us at last when his percolator reached it's crescendo, breaking the silence. 

 

He asked me to hand him the mugs, which were of course high up on a shelf. I had to stand on tiptoe to reach, causing my dress to creep up my thighs and Professor Tim was definitely checking me out as I retrieved them. I slid them down the counter one by one, my hand staying on the last one. His hand covered mine, his thumb caressing the top of my hand and I looked up at him. There was fire in his eyes and my skin was smarting where it touched his. My breath caught in my throat as a wave of desire ran the length of my body. Reluctantly, I drew my hand away and fetched the milk, sugar and sweetener, taking it through to the middle of the table before coming back into the kitchen. Professor Tim handed me two mugs of coffee and I took them through, him at my elbow. Returning to the kitchen, I went to grab the other two mugs, when all of a sudden I felt my hips being pressed into the counter from behind by Professor Tim's. His chest was against my back and I could feel his hot breath on the now fevered skin of my neck, causing me to shiver. Reaching a hand around either side of me, he lifted two more mugs, gently thrusting his crotch into my ass before going back through to the library, leaving me standing at the counter trying to process what had just happened while my panties got a little damp as a trickle of fluid leaked out of my pussy which had began to pulse at the thought of what this meant. Two can play at this game, I thought and I smirked to myself as I undid two of the studs at the neck of my dress, causing the flaps to hang loose, exposing the top of my breasts. I lifted the remaining mugs of coffee and retook my seat next to the Professor. 

 

Setting the mugs down in front of me, we both reached for the sugar at the same time, hands brushing against one another. I felt a frisson of electricity flow from the point of contact. We continued our discussion while drinking coffee. Professor Tim got up, ruminating as he summarised our lesson. My eyes followed him as he worked the room and more often than not, he'd catch my eye and hold my gaze with confidence as his delectable liquid lust upper class English accent sent waves of desire through my thrumming body. I could feel my panties absolutely sodden as a result. The effect this man had on me! I'd never before experienced anything like it. If he told me to get down on my knees right now and suck him off in front of everyone, I'd do it without a second thought. My aching pussy actually twitched at the thought of sucking his cock.   
He came and stood behind me, his hands on my shoulders as he spoke. As I said, this was normal behaviour from him, so no one batted an eye when he leaned over me to read from my book the section of Macbeth which was to be prepared for next week's session. I discreetly pushed my chest out and casually drew finger down my collarbone as his face was side by side with mine. I knew he could see my movement. Professor Tim cleared his throat loudly before saying,

 

"Well, I think that wraps up things for today. Great effort everyone. Always be prepared to back up your opinion and never be afraid to challenge someone else's point of view. I'll see you in a few days. Honey, would you be so kind as to help me clear the table before you go?"

 

he asked, looking into my eyes.

 

"Sure Professor,"

 

I replied. As everyone else gathered their things and began to leave, Professor Tim showed them to the door as I took away the mugs. 

 

I was bringing the last of them to the kitchen when Professor Tim followed, bringing the sugar and milk with him. I put the mugs in the sink and when I turned, he was right in front of me. His face had a predatory expression, like he was about to pounce. 

 

"Well aren't you quite the little cock tease?"

 

he drawled, grinning shark-like. 

 

"I thought I'd call your bluff Professor,"

 

I explained, looking up at him, innocently through my lashes, annunciating the last word, before biting my lip, drawing Professor Tim's eyes to my mouth. He licked his lips.

 

"Oh no no no honey, this is no bluff,"

 

he told me matter-of-factly. With lightning speed, he closed the distance between us and crashed his lips against mine, pinning me to the countertop by his strong hips. His tongue immediately demanded entry to my mouth, running it along the seam of my lips. I opened them gladly and the slide of his tongue against my own felt like heaven. I sighed into the kiss as he gripped my hair to tilt my head, allowing him to deepen the kiss. My hands wound round his waist, pulling him closer to me. He felt soft against my torso, owing to the little cushioning he'd acquired over the last few years. It felt warm and familiar, at complete odds with the almost savage attack he was wreaking on my neck. He'd pulled my head away from himself, exposing the expanse of my neck. He licked and sucked the skin, leaving tiny red marks. I was breathing heavily as Professor Tim's beard scratched deliciously along my skin, making it look flushed and sending sparks to the pool of heat igniting in my belly. I had an idea. I groaned as Professor Tim's free hand snaked between us to palm my breast, thumbing the nipple. I captured his lips in a searing kiss, sucking his tongue into my mouth as I began to walk him backwards. I was surprised when he didn't protest. His thighs hit the edge of the huge dining table and I broke the kiss and gave a hard push to his sternum, causing him to collapse on the tabletop. Lifting his head, he looked at me in surprise as I climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs. Leaning forward to kiss Professor Tim, I felt his hard cock digging into my stomach. Tim groaned at the contact and thrust his hips up. 

 

"Patience Professor,"

 

I whispered coyly as I tugged the hem of his top, Tim sitting up for me to remove it. He lay back down and I felt a jolt of arousal as I kneeled over him while he was in a vulnerable position and horny. Leaning forward again, I mouthed down his torso, licking and nibbling his heated skin. Professor Tim groaned low in his throat. As I mouthed ever lower, my breasts began to cause some friction on his cock and he thrust his hips up, whining with need. Settling between his legs, I unbuckled the Professor's belt and unfastened his trousers before slipping off the table. Professor Tim lifted his head to watch as I pulled off my dress, revealing a matching navy lacy bra and panties set. Tim groaned as he looked at me with hunger in his eyes.

 

"Oh baby, I've fantasised about this moment since I first laid eyes on you but my mind could never do you justice. You look exquisite,"

 

he told me.

 

"Come here to Daddy,"

 

he growled. I removed his pants and then climbed back up my Professor's hot body, sitting on the bulge in his underwear. He groaned gutturally, reaching behind me removing my bra. He immediately latched his mouth onto my nipple, sucking it into his mouth before flicking his tongue over it. I arched my back and pushed his head closer as I moaned at the dizzying sensation. I rocked my hips over Professor Tim's cock and he let go of my nipple, groaning as his aching cock began to throb. I slid back down between his legs and mouthed him through his underwear, sucking at the glorious wet spot. The Professor's head fell back as he panted, moaning softly.

 

"Suck my cock baby!"

 

he cried, his head rising off the table again.

 

"Maybe later. Right now I'm going to ride Daddy's cock. So. Fucking. Hard."

 

Professor Tim's head fell back with a thud at my words, a filthy groan escaping his lips. I knelt up and slipped my panties off, then I tugged Professor Tim's down and off. I kneeled over his crotch, his cock seemed to be reaching for me. His eyes were glued to my shaved vagina and he sat up and ran a finger up the length of my slit. I closed my eyes at the sensation and I heard the Professor groan again.

 

"Even the thought of fucking Daddy's huge cock makes your sweet little pussy gush!"

 

he growled as he brought his coated fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. He made a noise of approval before saying,

 

"Daddy's gonna have to taste your delectable pussy later,"

 

I smiled, pleased at the compliment, despite it's vulgarity. Then my face became stern,

 

"What Daddy needs to do right now is lie back, shut up and let his baby girl fuck him senseless!"

 

It worked.

 

Reaching down, I guided the Professor's tip to my entrance before slowly sinking down on him, taking him in, inch by excruciating inch. Tim's eyes were closed, his mouth open as he made a strangled sound in the back of his throat. His cock was so huge he was stretching me more than I'd ever been before. 

 

"Fuuuck,"

 

I whispered quietly as the Professor's cock filled me to the hilt, mewling at the slight bite of pain, owing to his size. His hands gravitated to my hips as I began to ride his cock. Oh my lord, he felt so good inside me, stretching me deliciously. 

 

"Baby, your cunt is even tighter than I imagined. Fuck, you're so good!"

 

Tim groaned out. I quickened my rhythm, needing more. Leaning back on his thighs, I rode him hard and fast, crying out with moans of pleasure as his impressive length hit that special spot every time. 

 

"Harder!"

 

Professor Tim growled,

 

"Squeeze Daddy's cock!"

 

I clenched my inner muscles as I fucked myself hard on his cock.

 

"Yes! Yes! Harder baby! Oh fuck yes!"

 

Professor Tim was yelling out, thrusting in time with my thrusts, causing our skin to slap. Every time we connected, I groaned involuntarily, slowly getting louder as I got close. God, I felt as though he was splitting me in half. 

 

"Daddy!"

 

I cried desperately through sharp gasps for breath.

 

"Fuck that tight little pussy baby!"

 

Tim breathed, groaning at how good I felt around him.

 

"I want to feel you soak my cock!"

 

Professor Tim's words went straight to my aching cunt and a few moments later, I was groaning sinfully as I came harder than I'd ever done before. Stars burst in front of my eyes as my walls clenched hard around his cock and I actually felt myself leak. The Professor felt my walls tighten and he pistoned his hips a few times, sending him over the edge. His back arched off the table and he loudly growled his satisfaction as his cum shot deep inside my sodden pussy. His hips gently thrust until he was completely spent.   
I was so weak I flopped down onto Professor Tim, still trying to control my breathing. His chest was heaving but he pulled my ear to his mouth and whispered,

 

"Sweet mother of sin, that is the best fuck I've ever had,"

 

I grinned, shivering at his hot breath on my ear as his voice travelled straight down to my still sensitive pussy. I sat up, taking his hand and said one word.

 

"Bedroom?"

Tim's eyebrow shot up and he clambered off the table, dragging me by the hand to his bedroom.


End file.
